Foro:Historia de terror de mortal kombat
Era un dia muy cansado, cuando pase serca de un puesto de videojuegos Vi un juego llamado Mortal Kombat 2VS y yo dije que ese era el unico juego de Mortal que me faltaba ya que era un coleccionista de Mortal kombat, le dije al señor que cual era el costo y me lo vendio muy barato ami se me hiso muy raro pero de todos modos el precio me parecio muy barato y pues lo disfrute, llegue ami casa no habia nadien ya que mi familia habia salido de viaje osea mi hijo y mi esposa, prendi la xbox 360 ya que solo era para esa consola, espere y mientras cargaba decidi ver la caja del disco ya que era muy curioso saque el papel de la imagen del juego y en lo blanco decia algo asi y venia escrito con marcador rojo, Do not play this game if you want to die, Yo no le tome importancia ya que no sabia ingles, cuando cargo el juego me aparecio en el menu solo Play asi como con sangre de verdad y una animacion flash ala hora de dar en play, yo di play y solo venia con 2 personajes no recuerdo muy bien los nombres, o mas bien no existian en el juego ya que yo era muy fan de mortal kombat uno se llamaba backdead y el otro se llamaba satadead parecian muy reales yo elegi a satadead ya que se veia mas fuerte, cuando empeso el juego paso un corto, el corto trataba sobre gente que hiba caminando con cabezas humanas parecia muy real, despues de eso empeso el juego, yo trataba de mover a ami personaje pero solo se quedaban viendo asi ami, hasta que decidi reiniciar el 360 pero ala hora que hiba a precionar el boton dijo dead dead dead y lo dijo muy fuerte y eso hiso que me alejara del boton ya que yo pense que ya se habia destrabado. trate de apagar la consola desde el mando pero nada, trate de salirme desde el pause pero nada, hasta que llamaron a mi celular y escuche la misma voz de mi personaje en ese momento lo que me dijo fue "has fallen into the hands of the devil and have no escape" Yo muy asustado trate de apagar la consola, entrando en desesperación los personajes del mortal kombat seguian mirandome, yo me puse en una esquina de mi departamento despues de 9 horas en esa esquina la 360 empeso a sacaar las 3 luces rojas pero parpadiaba muy locamente, todo ami alrededor se empeso a poner rojo yo cada vez me ponia mas rojo como si me estuviera asoliando, me ardia la piel, poco a poco se me caian pedazos de piel, entre en coma por unos segundos, de repente enfrente de mi cara se me puso, algo asi como satan, el era rojo tenia forma de caballo y era muy alto, me agarro del cuello y me dijo algo que nisiquiera entendi, y me dejo ahogando, desperte y yo apareci con grandes quemaduras y sin grande parte de piel y una mordida en mis costillas, encontre una carta que estaba escrita con sangre que decia "You have cancer and you have 31 years of life this very record, and this time I was very, very good to you to let you escape, I take your soul" que al español seria Tienes cancer y tienes 31 años de vida estas muy grabe, y esta vez fui muy pero muy bueno contigo al dejarte escapar, me lleve tu alma.... decidi desaserme de todos mis juegos. recai y quede muy mal, escape de mi casa de mi familia, solo paraque no les pasara lo que ami, ahora me quedan 15 dias de vida y decidi escribir esto. Comentarios